Borrowed Space
by Louisa Caraballo
Summary: Seventh year. AU. Hermione is pregnant, and Draco is the Baby daddy. Will he be more, or is not not even going to connect himself with the child and Hermione? Would love adoption! PM me!
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think I chose this?" I asked Ginny tearfully.

"Oh, Hermione!" she said as she patted my stomach lovingly. "What are you gonna name this little one?"

"If it is a boy, it will be Caldwell, I think, oh Ginny, I don't know!"

"Oh Hermione, shut up. You are not naming your kid Caldwell, that sounds like some stuck of prick, not the son of the most cold and unfeeling pureblood, now if I was only his kid I would understand, and you, a muggle," Ginny said grinning.

"I have always wanted a boy named Saul; it means borrowed, after all, I was "borrowed"…" I burst into tears.

Ginny hugged me.

I walked through the doors of Hogwarts, and people stared. "What are you staring at?" Ginny asked a first year, who promptly ran away. My head girl badge was pinned onto my robes, and I knew that Draco had his pinned on too. Was Snape trying to make my life a living hell?

I held my head a little higher and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. All of my friends tried their hardest; they really did, to ignore the lump that was my stomach. I smiled and chatted with the others as if nothing was wrong.

"…I would like to speak to the Head boy and girl after the meal" said Snape after he finished his speech. I smiled at Ginny who patted me on the shoulder.

"You will do fine," she whispered.

After the meal, I waddled to the front table where Snape had magjiked two chairs in front of his. Malfoy was already seated and glaring impatiently at me.

I smiled sweetly at him and then at Snape, "Miss Granger, I realize that it is difficult, but I do not have all night to sit here and wait for you, so if you wouldn't mind," he said, almost nicely.

"Oh, of course, Professor!" I smiled speeding my pace slightly.

When I finally reached the table, Snape got right down to business. "You two share a dorm, separate rooms, of course, but none the less..." he went on for another 20 minutes before showing us to our dorm, and deciding that he didn't want to wait for me, got me something like a wheelchair to speed me up. When we entered, there were no tacky house colors hanging from the walls, just dark blue decorations everywhere. I grinned I could get used to this.

Snape left us to explore. It was beautiful. Everything looked old, and beautiful. There was even a library, enchanted to fetch whatever book you needed. I grinned at Draco, who looked at me oddly, "What?" he asked rather rudely, "So, who's the daddy?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh!" I said laughing a bit. "Why, I wonder?!" I said smirking back and walking away.

"Hermi-GRANGER! Answer me!!!" he yelled, following me.

"I was thinking Saul, what about you, what do you want to name your son?" I asked from the couch.

He gaped at me. "Are you serious?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, thanks for the REVIEWS I defiantly appreciate it, I think that if you feel like adding to the story you should just say!! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Love, **

**Louisa Caraballo**

_Flashback_

_"Hermione, I am so sorry!" he whispered. I knew, oh of course I knew. __Voldemort__ made him do this to me. To see how faithful Draco really was. He didn't want me dead though, I was too smart for that apparently._

_Draco slowly leaned in to kiss me. At first I didn't respond to the slow kiss. "__Please__," he whispered into my lips. It was almost instinct, I began to kiss back. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. So this is what it felt like, kissing Draco Malfoy, __Slytherin__ Prince. He began to kiss my neck and I stiffened a little. _

_"__Sssstand__ up, __mudblood__," a voice hissed around us. I stood, Draco still kissing my neck and collar bone. "Draco __sssstop__." The voice commanded. Draco did, but I saw his face, a little bit softer._

_"__Ssssslowly__ take of your clothing, give __ussss__ a show, girl!" he hissed-commanded.__ I complied, almost willingly. I saw Draco gasp when my shirt had almost reach my bra, so teasingly, I brought it back down a bit. "No!" two male voice groaned in unison. I smirked. Pulling it back up, it squeezed over my breasts. I turned my back to them and began to swing my hips sexily. Draco was only a few inches behind __me,__ and I decided to give him a lap dance. This would be the best fuck ever for him, I was sure of it.__ He groaned and started to unzip his pants._

_"__Nnnnno__, little Malfoy, let her do that for __youuu__," he hissed again. I again turned my back to them and swung my hips, slowly lowering the skin tight jeans. __Behind her she heard two breathes quicken.__ Grinning to myself, I let them fall to the floor. I whipped around and sta__lked toward them. Draco swallowed visib__ly. I grinned at him. I leaned over and began to kiss him. This was defiantly not me doing this. I know it wasn't. He suddenly flipped me over and I was on the bottom. _

_He had all his confidence back. He straddled my waist, "Hermione, I can't wait for __thisssss__," two voices hissed in unison. I was a little __afraid,__ this was _not_ how Draco normally was. He threw his pants halfway across the room and took of my bra. He took my nipple in his mouth and bit it lightly. Letting out a moan, I felt his hard member growing harder and pushing into my thigh. "__Mmmmm__ Draco!" I moaned a little louder._

_"__Calllll__ him __masssster__!" the Dark Lord urged._

_"Master!__ Fuck me!" I whispered._

_"Are you __su__-?"_

_"__Youuuuuuuuuu__ heard the __mudblood__fuccccccccccccck__ her!" __Voldemort__ cackled cruelly._

_Draco __pulled down my knickers and positioned himself at my entrance. He pushed inside slowly and pulled out slowly, letting me get accustomed to his length. Soon he was going at impossible speed and I was panting and moaning, he grinned evilly at me, and I dug my fingernails into his back and scratched down, wanting to leave scars. He sped up the pace, soon she felt the pressure building up and soon, soon she felt a release and he too. We fell next to each other on the lumpy bed. We both could feel The Dark Lord's Presence leaving. With a sigh Draco turned to her and kissed my forehead, "I am so sorry."_

_"This doesn't change the way we act towards each other at school," I responded coolly, "I understand you had no choice, but we act the same, bickering and glares and all."_

_End flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

**My dear, lovely people. May I say one thing. SORRY! I made so many mistakes in the first chapters, spelling and stuff. Tenses too… what would me bitch-english teacher say?? Oh no, god forbid!! Hee hee, anyways, here's to hoping you all enjoy it. (if anyone was confused, the last chapter was when Hermione got pregnant, voldemort was controlling her, so she really didn't have a choice. He was testing draco's loyalty… yeah)**

**The dairy princess,**

**Louisa Caraballo**

"That, that is m-mine?" he asked wonderingly.

"You betcha, Captain, or should I say Masssssster?" I responded half jokingly with a bit of an icy undertone. He grimaced. "Shh, aren't you gonna see if he'll kick for you?" I asked looking at him. He looked a little skeptical. But sat down next to me on the couch.

He placed his hand carefully on my stomach. "Talk to him, Draco," I whispered, "he really likes that."

He knelt in front of me, "Hey, baby, I am your daddy!" he said with more kindness than I had ever heard in his voice. "I am sorry that you are here, I know mommy didn't really want you, but now that you are here, I am glad. I know that you are going to be a great wizard someday, mommy says you are a boy. Are you a boy, baby?" I felt a hard kick, and so did he. His eyes shot up to mine, I smiled and nodded. "What is your name, baby, is it Kane, like my father wants my son to be named?" no kick, "Peter, John, Draco?" no kick, no kick, no kick.

"TRY SAUL" I mouthed to him.

"Is your name Saul, baby?" he asked a second later, I felt a tremendous kick. "Well, that settles it!" he said, "Saul it is! You are keeping him, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I suppose, my parents kicked me out, but after this year, I am going to get a place on my own anyways, and Mrs. Weasley said she would help me, Ginny is one of my best friends, you know?"

He nodded, thinking. "I want to be part of the baby's life. I want to be there for him. Hermione, I don't want to have us date or anything, cause I am pretty sure that I couldn't date you, you are too much of a know-it-all, but we can be sort of friends?"

"Sur e," I said skeptically.

"Um, I had better go and uh-" he stuttered realized he was kneeling in front of me and we were having and actual conversation. "yeah," he muttered as he rushed to his room.

Well, that went better than I thought it would. This lovely little baby here would do just fine, just fine.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

As Hermione and Ginny sat in Hermione's dorm Draco rushed in with Blaise in tow. "Hermione," Blaise said, "how is the baby?" all the while smiling at a blushing Ginny. "Good, how is Mr. Silent-Slytherin?" she asked pointing at Draco. He hadn't said more than was necessary (especially around his friends, other than Blaise) since the talked. Draco had made his way into the kitchen and was secretly listening to them. He didn't really like the Weasly's, but their Extendable Ears were really great.

"Ah, he is just nervous," Blaise said, plopping across from the two girls. Hermione found that Blaise was a really good person, and was just waiting for him to ask out Ginny. "It's not everyday you hear that the girl you Now-dead-Master forced you to rape is carrying your kid, you know?"

"Yeah, he just doesn't make much of an effort," she responded, slumping a bit. Blaise shrugged and smiled at her comfortingly. Ginny smiled and wrapped her around Hermione's shoulder. "I just wish that he would love me, no, no, no, that is just the hormones! I want someone to hold me when Saul kicks or when he is born, someone to hold my hand. Or when I am crabby and tired and can't sleep to hug me. I don't want it to be a 'oh let's fuck' relationship. I want a real true one, and even if it isn't with Draco oh, I don't know! I just, just-"

"Blaise, are you ready?" Draco asked, popping into the room carrying four sandwitches. He gave to two to Hermione and Ginny and led Blaise up to his room.

DRACO'S POV

"BLAISE!" he hollered after putting a silencing charm on his room. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing, mate," he responded calmly.

"How did you get her to talk so freely?" he demanded.

"Dude, she is pregnant girl, all she wants is for someone to understand her. Make small talk and just don't push the whole talking thing, let her feel comfortable. Mood swings are bound to happen, but just hug her, don't fight back."

"Humph!" Draco responded, jealous that his friend had been able to get that much out of her. Even if it was about him.

"So when are you gonna ask Weasley out?" he asked evilly to which Blaise blushed as deep a shade as Ginny had earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty then,**

**I hope you are all having a most fabulous day. Have you ever noticed that whenever people write this little intro things, they only write something along the lines of either "Thanks for all the great reviews" OR "I NEED REVIEWS!! Please" where is the LOVE for the reader. So, if you read this I simply would enjoy your opinion on the subject. I somehow feel like I have a connection with you, dear reader, if you are reading this, you probably think I am crazy, but the reason I write here is to let out my frustration. It really helps get me away from writing my book. (I am writing a novel) it isn't going so hot, I keep getting distracted. I think I have ADD, in the words of one of my good friends, "LOOK A CHICKEN!"**

**On with the story,**

**Louisa Caraballo**

As I stared out the huge picture window of the dorm I thought, not even noticing the boy behind me, after all, fall is my favorite time of year. The ground of the forest is blanketed in a patchwork quilt of reds, yellows, and golds. The lake looks so blue and stands out against the warm colors of the landscape. It is the end of October, "Less than a month, baby," I whispered.

I turned to make some lunch, I didn't eat in the Great Hall very often, and my hormones were too great to stand all the stares.

_TWO WEEKS AGO_

_I stepped into the Great Hall for dinner, enjoying the starry ceiling. I looked around and 1884 eyes stared back at me. I gulped back and sat down and began to eat. The other tables had all went about their business, but most of the Gryffendor's stared at me. I made small talk__ with my friends as much as possible, and Ginny tried to get everyone to look away. About 234 Gryffendors continued to stare. All of a sudden, I stood up, stood on top of the table and screeched (with an amplifier charm someone added to make sure _**everyone**_ could hear me) "If you all haven't noticed, I am pregnant, yes I realize this. If you don't know what that means, since you all stare so much making me think you don't, it means I HAVE A BABY GROWING INSIDE ME! Now, if you wouldn't mind, can you please stop staring!?" with that, I ran out of the room, bawling._

_END FLASHBACK_

I haven't eaten down there since, but prefer to use the kitchen provided for us here in our dorm. On the table was a most delectable looking lunch. "Hmm, I wonder where this came from?" I asked quietly.

"I made it for you, Hermione," Draco said appearing out of nowhere.

"Um thanks," I said feeling a little awkward.

"I figured that it must suck to eat alone all the time," he responded, almost nicely

"Well, sometimes Ginny eats with me," I responded.

"That's good," he responded as he pulled out a chair for me to sit. I sat down and looked at the table. I began to eat, and actually found it easy to talk to him. We actually had a lot in common. Soon, we were talking about books. It is a well known fact that I love books. Adore them really. Then we got to history, and that sparked so much conversation, since history is so broad, you can talk about it for hours.

It was a Sunday, and we didn't have classes, soon I looked around and realized it was almost dinner time. "Shall we go for a walk?" Draco asked.

"Sure," I said getting nervous again.

We began to walk and went down to the lake. "So, how is he?" Draco asked casually.

"Fine," I said, "um, so, yeah."

"I guess I am going to have to come up with conversations, huh?"

"Um, Draco, I think my water just broke," I whispered.

"OH!" he gasped. Taking my hand and calling over the wheelchair thing, he pushed me as fast as possible to the hospital wing.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I promised all my loyal fans a long one, and I am pretty sure that the next chapter will be a long one. ****Maybe this one?**** I don't know, I haven't written it yet… duh! I'll tell you at the end of the chapter if it was long or not, so, until then,**

**I love you!!!**

**Louisa Caraballo**

"C-c-call Ginny!" I yelled at a very flustered Madam Pomfrey.

"Shhh, you aren't going to solve anything by yelling," Draco told me.

"Bad move, Mr. Malfoy, never ever ever tell a pregnant woman what to do, and never reprimand her on her birth-giving," Snape said with a grin.

"Shut up, the both of you!" I hollered. "I am not giving birth for quite awhile yet, especially if Ginny isn't here!" and that shut them up real quick. Draco had this real cute, meek face on, while Snape just had this sort of half smile on his face.

Thank god, Ginny walked in just then, "Hermione I heard you were oh-!" she said. "Hey there! I guess you are!" she laughed and pulled up a chair to sit next to me. She sort of glared at Snape who threw his hands in the air and left. She tried to turn her glare to Draco, but he would have none of that.

"It's not like this isn't my kid to, _Ginny_," he said almost cruelly.

"If you two don't fucking get along, I don't want either of you here to see the _magic_ of birth," I said, not knowing how I had managed, with all the stress I was under, to have that sarcasm.

"Fine," Ginny said, still not happy.

"Alright, _dear,_" Draco responded.

"DRACO! SHUT THE FUCK UP, IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE NICE, LEAVE!"

"Fine, fine, take a joke, will ya?" he said sorta shocked that I had yelled at him.

"No," I said and looked to Ginny who was smiling.

"Well, dear, it looks like we have a while," Madam Pomfrey said sitting down heavily in a recliner. So I too made myself comfortable. Everyone sat and waited with me.

TWO HOURS LATER:

I held the most beautiful baby boy in my hands. His hair was lighter than mine, but darker than Draco's, his eyes were the most amazing color. They were hazel, but a gray hazel. They were a silver ring with a golden inside. His skin was my color, darker than Draco. He was beautiful. I smiled at his little face and felt Draco swoop down to kiss his little cheeks. What could we do, we were both smitten.

Ginny sat and smiled. I think she saw that Draco would be a good father, probably never a good husband, but a good father. "Ginny is the godmother," I said aloud.

"Naturally," Draco responded, grinning at her. Ginny smiled and nodded looking a bit relieved. I resumed looking at the little boy in my arms.

"Saul," I whispered, "Daddy and I love you!"

"Baby, you are precious," Draco whispered, and to my surprise, he kissed me. At first I was shocked, but then I kissed back. Ginny took Saul from my hands and walked around the room, always farther and farther away from us. After a moment I pulled away and blushed.

"Wow, um, wow," I stuttered.

Draco grinned at me, "You, dear, will be a wonderful mother, just thought I should show my gratitude." I looked down and my hands, still blushing. "You should sleep though," Draco said, lovingly. Was it just my delusional tired mind, or was Draco actually acting like he cared. I smiled and laid back falling asleep extraordinarily quickly.

**Ok, it was ****kinda**** short, fairly long (sorta not really) . So now I need help (opinions). Shall I have Draco revert back to the ****"dark side" (meaning they have a trivial fight and he gets mad and stubborn and doesn't talk to her but only sneers or something) and come back to Hermione later or shall they have a little spiff over Saul?? I need to ruin the "happy couple" façade, ****cause**** their personalities clash a little bit, so I need for you all to have some ****input ****por**** favor!!**

**I really love you,**

**Louisa Caraballo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! How are you all doing? I hope life is treating you good. Well, I am going ****to attempt**** a long one, I really am, but it is kind of hard because I can only think of so much, I am sure you all understand!**

As I lay Saul in the little bassinet in the corner of my room, I noticed that Draco was there too. I looked over my shoulder and saw him smile. I grinned back and looked down at Saul.

"Hey, baby boy! How are you?"I said, "Momma is gonna let you get some sleep now, alright?"

So, I walked out the door, and smiled at Draco. We acted a lot like a married couple, without the sex. We were really close, but we kept at enough of a distance that it wasn't too awkward. We talked a lot easier now, and we don't fight all that much. I do a lot in my dorm now, Dumbledore replanned our schedules, and now I have the "night shift" and Draco goes during the day. I sat at the table and looked through my homework. Merlin, I had a lot!

"Coffee?" Draco asked.

"Sure," I responded, I had introduced him to the wonders of coffee only a few weeks ago, and he liked it. A lot. Whenever he had the chance, he served some up for both of us. Not that I didn't appreciate it, but a person can only have so much coffee.

I began to do my homework at record speeds. I heard Draco get up and leave, but I barely noticed. Hours later, I was still doing homework. I laid my head down for a second, and fell asleep instantly.

DRACO'S POV:

 had held and fed Saul for a while, I had snoozed a bit, letting Hermione do her homework in peace. When I got up, I went into the kitchen and saw her asleep on her books. I smiled and scooped her up. She automatically wrapped her arms around my neck and cuddled into me. I sniffed in her hair, and Merlin did it smell good.

I laid her down on her bed and magically changed her into her pajamas. "Draco," she mumbled, "don't leave."

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I want you to stay," she mumbled back. So I lay down next to her and wrapped my arms around her petite body. She snuggled into me and we were soon both asleep.

Hermione's POV:

I heard Saul fussing over in the corner, but two arms pinned me down. Wait, two arms pinned me down? It was too dark to see, so I reached my hand up and touched his face. It was Draco; I don't remember falling asleep with him. What happened? All of a sudden he jumped up.

"Oh, hey, Hermione, didn't you hear Saul fussing, I'll be right back, let me go check on him."

He picked up our son and walked around the room bouncing him. Whispering a lullaby.

Good night my angel time to close your eyesAnd save these questions for another dayI think I know what you've been asking me I think you know what I've been trying to sayI promised I would never leave youAnd you should always knowWhere ever you may goNo matter where you areI never will be far away Good night my angel now it's time to sleepAnd still so many things I want to sayRemember all the songs you sang for meWhen we went sailing on an emerald bayAnd like a boat out on the oceanI'm rocking you to sleepThe water's dark and deep Inside this ancient heartYou'll always be a part of meGoodnight my angel now it's time to dreamAnd dream how wonderful your life will beSomeday your child will cry and if you sing this lullabyThen in your heart there will always be a part of meSomeday we'll all be gone But lullabies go on and onThey never die that's how you and I will be

"Wow, a muggle song, impressive," I whispered.

"For you," he whispered back laying Saul back in the bassinet. He turned to leave, but I made a noise, I didn't want him to go. He slid back into my bed and I hesitantly moved towards him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I sniffed in his smell. I can't even begin to explain how wonderful it is. I relaxed. I was like putty in his hands. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

"Hermione, you gotta let go, I have to get to class," Draco whispered.

"Mmmm, Draco, you smell so good!" whisper-squealed.

"Thanks, but Mione, you gotta let go, I have to get to class," he whispered again.

"Oh, sorry, is Saul sleeping?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I need to go get some breakfast, are you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me get my robe," I said as I scanned the room and found it lying on the floor by my desk. I got up, slid into my slippers and threw on my robe. "Do I have time to make you breakfast by hand?" I asked.

"Sure, I still have like an hour, I just really wanted to get up," he responded slyly.

"Well, I am glad you woke me, I still have some homework," I said.

I cooked him up an omelet, toast, and bacon. I had toast. "Not too hungry today, huh?" he asked teasingly.

"Not with the way you eat, you're lucky I am strong enough to even eat this without barfing!" I responded with a faux serious tone.

"WHAT!? I will not have that. _I_ eat like a proper gentleman, it is you who needs to learn some manners," He huffed falsely.

"Alright Mr. Prissy-pants, whatever you say," I giggled back.

Twenty minutes later, he went to class and I checked on my beautiful boy. Every time I looked at him, my heart filled up with pride, and joy, and love. His chubby cheeks, he eyes, everything. "Now, what was that song that Daddy sang to you?" I asked him. I began to hum the tune and Saul fell asleep.

**There, was that long enough?? i don't know, but you could tell me in a review, if you want. I don't really care, but I love all the input, thanks a ton**

**I love you even more now!,**

**Louisa Caraballo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good day to my faithful readers. I hope you all are having a FABULOUS day. Um, I want to say that this chapter was sorta hard to write cause I have lots of ideas, I just don't know how to get them down. Lol, so I am sorry about the delay. I know I promised to have it up a few days ago, but you know how life is. Anyways, I hope you enjoy THE NEWEST INSTALLMENT!!!!**

DRACO'S POV

When Blaise, Ginny, and I walked in the dorm, we found Hermione in her favorite spot. She sat, asleep, on the couch, books piled and spread around her. I smiled and went behind her and kissed the back of her neck. She groaned quietly, but stayed asleep. I went off to the kitchen to prepare some food.

NARRORATORS POV

Ginny and Blaise sat next to each other on a long couch. When Ginny plopped down, Blaise sat surprisingly close. "Ginny, I uh-"

She cut him off by kissing him. Soon it turned into a good old snogging session. (LOL)

BACK TO HERMIONE

When I opened my eyes, I saw Ginny and Blaise making out like there was no tomorrow on the other couch. I began to giggle, I am sorry I couldn't help it! They flew apart so quickly that they both fell of the long couch. "FINALLY!" I yelled.

They both looked extremely embarrassed. Draco ran into the room, "What happened?" he asked after seeing Ginny and Blaise both on the floor.

"Th-they were giggle giggle giggle snogging!" I said before I burst out laughing.

"Good Lord, you two," he said his eyes crinkling up into a laugh, "finally you get the message. God, how long has it taken?!"

"I-we-uh-I-" Blaise said faltering.

"It has been one year, five months, fifty seven days, three hours, twenty minutes, and thirty six seconds since I realized I liked him," Ginny responded matter-o-factly. We all turned and stared at her. "So, I was really excited. I wrote it down in my diary, the second I realized it, time and all…"

"Wow," we all said in unison.

"I made us all some popcorn," Draco announced after a few seconds. He brought a massive bowl of popcorn in, and we all dug in. A few minutes later, I heard Saul crying. I ran up to my room and scooped him up.

"Hey, sweetheart, how was your nap?" I said cradling him. He stared up at me and almost smiled, but then he remembered how hungry he was. I brought him downstairs and began to feed him. The conversation grew light and we began to do our homework. "Hey guys, I gotta go to class, I'll see you later?" I asked/said.

"Yes/Yep/Yeah, I do live here!" were the responses I got. I walked down the person filled hallway, and sure I got stares, but people were used to me. I entered Professor McGonagall's classroom, and we began our lesson. After that, I visited the DADA classroom, then Potions, and lastly History. I had defiantly cut some classes out of my schedule from years past. Exhausted and laden with homework, I made my way back to the dorm.

"Good Evening," Draco said as I slouched into the dorm. I nodded at him and immediately made my way to my room. Without even thinking, I crashed. I was asleep within seconds.

The next morning, I woke up and got Saul dressed. We were going to eat in the Great Hall today, all of us, as a family. I told Draco my plans, and he looked a bit worried, but agreed to go along with it. As we made our way down, Ginny and Blaise joined us, giving us sidelong glances and winking at each other.

The doors were wide open. As the five of us stepped inside, Saul's eyes opened real wide. Everyone stopped and stared. Draco took Saul in one arm and my hand in the other. We walked in, chins up and sat at the Gryffindor table.

All of my friends greeted me warmly, and wanted to hold Saul. I smiled and handed him off to each person. I got my food and I ate. Draco kept laughing at me. "You look as if you have never eaten before," Seamus giggled. I gave him a friendly glare and continued eating.

After about a week of this, everyone got used to Saul's, Draco's, and I's appearances. Ginny asked to be switched to my schedule so I wouldn't have to "go it alone". The year went by real quick. Of course, Draco and I had our fights, but we got used to life, it was a steady pattern.

One Sunday, Ginny and Blaise were out with Saul. Draco and I cooked up a nice romantic dinner and we had the entire dorm to ourselves. We enjoyed our dinner in peace and quiet (Saul is getting louder and needs more attention everyday). We chatted and just sat around.

"I bought us some nice wine," Draco announced suddenly. He stood and retrieved the wine from the kitchen. He poured two glasses and lit a fire. I lay my head on his shoulder, and there we sat in companionable silence for a while. Draco leaned down and kissed me. It was slow and full of the romance. I would never admit this to him, but I had been waiting for him to do this for a long time.

Slowly, the kiss deepened. I was really getting into it. My glass was on the table and we were kissing on the couch. Don't ask me how we got there, but soon we were on the bed. My shirt was gone, soon his was too. He kissed my neck down to my collar bone. I moaned a little bit. He got a bit excited, I could tell. My bra met the floor and the floor met my bra. He took my nipple in his mouth and sucked. He bit. I moaned. His other hand massaged my other.

My hands ran all along his back and his chest. Much to his surprise, I flipped him over. Now I straddled him. His surprise didn't last long though. Soon both our pants were strewn upon the floor along with the rest of our garments. My knickers and his silky boxers were our only barrier. Those too were removed. I slipped him inside me, and if he wasn't shocked before, he was now.

After both of us came a few times, we fell onto the bed in a sweaty mess. I looked around. I had never actually been in Draco's room before. I smiled and snuggled into him.

**There, a little action for my loyals… Sorry about the delay again, we went on Vacation. Fun fun. I got a tan and all. Now I am home and bored… you know the dealio!**

**ily,**

**Louisa Caraballo**


End file.
